I'm Your Daughter
by nickiecullenforlife
Summary: Selena never knew her father and  finally gets to meet him for the first time and together they go off to Hogwarts for her first year. Has Harry Potter now found a real reason to have Professor Snape hate him? Will contain CP of a teenager.
1. I'm your daughter

**OKAY SO I SWICHED THE STORY UP ALITTLE AND WILL BE CHANGE SOMEMORE AS WE GO. THE SETTING IS DURING THE FIRST BOOK AND WILL GO ON WITH THE REST OF THEM. THIS STORY WILL CONATIN CP IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ. THANK YOU TO WHO EVER IS GIVING THIS STORY A CHANCE!**

* * *

><p>I cried on the floor, shaking so much I thought I was acting like a wet dog. I didn't know how long I stay there, on the hard cold floor but I knew it was well over an hour. After I had got myself under control I stood. Scared that my mother would come back; this time with her wand. I whimpered up the stairs and into the deserted hall way. I could see the house elves hop along the hall from broken leg or just being badly beaten from the horrid women I call mother.<p>

I open my closet bedroom to gather my things. My bedroom was literally a closet. My mother said I could get a big bedroom when I acted the ways of one who would cherish the dark lord. But I would never. Never praise that monster. _Never._

I quickly grabbed my reddish cloak, pulled it on with the hood covering my face and limp out the door. I didn't want anything to come with well, I didn't have much to come with me to begin with, only dust bunnies and some really odd potion bottles but I didn't need them, didn't want them.

It wasn't the worst beating I had ever received but it was enough to make me want to leave. I had told her I wanted to go to Hogwarts this year since I had just turned eleven just right on the day of the dead line talk about close encounter; anyways I wanted to leave to get away from my mother and not come back till summer break, but of course the conversation didn't go according to plan. She didn't want me to go; saying as how she miss me (more like beating me). But she also implied that she wanted to teach me. She didn't want me learning the silly and childish basics of levitating or transfiguring; she wanted to teach me dark arts right off that way I could be the youngest death eater. I told her (choosing my words carefully) that I wanted to learn about potions and maybe have a "group" there. I really didn't want a "group" or to learn about potions I just need an excuse to leave. I did want to learn though. I was excited to read the books in the huge library, be the top of the class and even more explore, find secret passageways and maybe just maybe find the "one".

But after I refused to stay and let her teach me she began to say (after a few choice words at me) how much of a great Slytherin I would make; then I said the wrong thing. "What if I don't become a Slytherin?" The she hit me so hard I fell out of my chair. I made my way down the stairs and to the fire place. I had never met my father before but hopefully he'll be nicer then my mother. I've been told I'm too nice by a house elf let's hope I get it from him. I drop the powder as I yelled my destination.

I flew out of the fire place and into a library, no a study. I dusted to powder off quickly as I winced a little. I hit my hip and landed my chest when I flew out.

"Who are you?" A dark deep voice asked with their wand pointed directly at me.

I sucked in. This was it. Time for me to face my father for the first time in my eleven years.

I pulled down the hood of my cloak slowly and said….

"My name is Selena Lily Snape and I'm your daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


	2. Missing Child

**OKAY THIS ONE IS A LOT LONGER SO IT WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD IDEA ON WHAT ITS GOING TO BE ABOUT IF THE FIRST CHAPTER DIDN'T.**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the bat like man. He had longish black hair that went a little bit past his ear lobes, beadle black eyes and a long pointe nose. I really hope this was my father because if he wasn't then I would have felt like an idiot if I had just gone and blurted it out that I was his daughter. But he looked a lot like the pictures he was in that were now in the basement.<p>

He lowered his wand slowly and but quickly grabbed my arm not so gently. I squeezed my eyes shut, to keep myself from screaming out. I had a bruise that was shaped like a hand print there and it was just formed last night so it was still tender.

He yanked me with him and pushed me to the sofa.

"Explain, tell me your birth mother and the year you were born." He said without even a stutter as if he's been through this more than once.

"I was born August 19th 1980 and my birth mother –" I stopped in fear that she might somehow hear me and come straight at me, wand in hand ready.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped. I winced maybe my parents weren't all that far off on how to treat a child.

"I- I "I paused and took a deep breath "Her name is Janet Mitell." I said looking down feeling like I was white as a sheep. I had just said her name and god forbid if I lived to see a day if she found out. It was so disrespectful to call your mother or father any elder really by their true name. My mother had pounded that into me.

"How'd you know where to find me and how'd you know about me?" He said looking at me with concern.

I could feel the tears wanting to come but I wouldn't let them fall.

"I had found a letter you had written to my mother about six years after I was born with a few photo graphs. They had said how to get here and everything. I know it is impolite to read someone's personal items but theres at least fifty of them lying around in boxes." I said biting my lip looking up.

He was staring intently at me. One arm around his torso and one propped up on his arm with a hand underneath his chin stoking it.

"Sir?" No reply.

I could feel as if this was a mistake to come here. It had been at least an hour and mother should have known my abstinence by now. Hopefully not.

"This can't be right; this has got to be a joke." I heard him whisper to himself.

So he didn't want me, is that why I never knew him all these years, because he didn't want me? Mother had screamed at me telling me that but she would nearly say anything while she was beating me. I personally didn't believe a single bloody thing she said.

"I'm sorry this was a mistake." I said getting up suppressing the tears and jumping off the couch with my hand over my mouth and running for the fire place.

"No." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I struggled against his grip. Finally my hand slipped from his and I flew forward hitting my head on the bricks that were near the fire place. Everything was going blurry. All I remember before blacking out was the man kneeling down next to me calling my name and moving my head to look up at him.

I groaned as I woke up. The world coming back into a nice clear image. I put my hand up to my head to feel a bruise. I looked around the room. I was in a huge king sized bed with white sheets and a fluffy comforter. There were oak floors and oak drawers. There were two door one to the right and one if front of me. My guess was one lead to a bathroom and the other out of this room which was exactly where I was heading. I slowly and easily got out of bed touching the floor as lightly as I could I walked swiftly to the door but stopped at the bathroom door. I really needed to go and seeing what I looked like made me want to see even more. I was sure I didn't look decent but I was still curious.

I walked to the door and was thankful to see it was a one. I looked into the mirror so see a miserable little girl. I was tiny for my age pale and skinny. I had dark long thin hair that was sure to pass my hips soon and had bright blue vibrant eyes and even a small slender nose. I found it funny that I hardly had any hair on me besides my head. Had no arm or leg hair, very thin eye brows but I did have very long eyelashes. In all I was happy with how I looked but I only got to see what I looked like one or twice a year but most of the time I would have a bruised cheek, eye and maybe even a busted lip and bruises everywhere else.

Now I served with a bright purple and green bruise that was on the right side of my forehead, it was huge. I sighed and for once looked down to see I was dressed in a long sleeved night gown that was down to my knees. It was grayish white, had purple flowers on it. When had I changed?

I turned around and made my way to the other door. I opened it slowly and looked around. There was a long narrow hall way. To the left there was a window that went from the ground to the celling then you had to make a left, the other way there was no window just the dark and you had to make a right. I could go right or left either way I would end up lost. I decide to go right seeing as that was always the better way to go. I walk down the cold and silent hall. There were picture of people all over, magic portraits. They were asleep though. There were tons of doors that were closed and I was afraid I end up lost. I made a right to see one door to the left and small window at the top of the celling to let the sun shine through. There were stairs next to the door. The door was at a slant that way it wouldn't be right next to the stairs. I walked towards the stairs which were in a box like form like you would see in hotels basements except these were more friendly, like everything else they were mad out of wood.

I could go up or down. I really wanted to get out of here so I decided down. But it led me to another hallway I sighed. Was I ever going to get out of here I traveled back up the stairs and was startled when I reached the top where I had started.

The man well the bat, was standing at the top looking at me with a frown and his arms crossed starring me down with a glare. My hair fell loosely in front of my face.

"Snooping around I see." He said not releasing the glare.

"I-I was looking for a way out of here sir it's been far too long, I must get home." I said quietly. I had no desire of getting home but it really was not good to be in a stranger's home.

"We will talk about your living arrangements later right now you are going to go back to your room, take a shower and meet me in the dining room." He said with a voice that left no argument but that doesn't mean I listened.

"No." I said crossing my arms.

He lifted his eyebrow. "Clearly someone doesn't know their manners. This is my home, which you found upon yourself to intrude on and waste my time and all I ask of you is to wait-"

"NO! I waited my whole life! I've had a shitty life and all I ask of YOU is to give ME and explanation of where you've been for the last 11 years." I yelled my face turning red. Did I have a temper all ya!

"I've waited for you to come find me! To come rescue me, someone at least! All I had was my mother and that's it. No picture or any story or reason to why I don't have a father. I'll go take a shower but if I do I'm not going to go sit down with you and do whatever you want me to and act as if we've always been friends! If I get in that shower, I'm leaving after I'm done." I practically yelled. Was I bluffing? Oh ya.

"Wait, you wouldn't care if I walked out on you, you did the same thing to me and mother." I said not even caring that I saw a hint of hurt flow across his face. I held my head up high and walked back to the room I had stayed in for the night.

Big mistake, big mistake! I was sitting on the bed and was rocking back and forth. Why on earth would I say that! I wanted this person to take me in not through me out! I finally had heard my little friend inside my head yell at me and tell me what I did wrong. To say I felt guilty would be an understatement. I looked down breathing hard and decided there was nothing I could do now besides apologize and leave. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take my shower.

The shower had felt great but didn't do anything besides wipe the grim off me. I was surprised to see my old clothes that I had worn here washed and folded nicely on the bathroom sink. I slowly changed still feeling the bruising on my body. I put my cloak on with the hood over and a sunken face. I look out the window; I was going back to Mitell manner and it would probably be the last time I ever saw sunlight again.

I cleaned up the room, making it look like I was never here. When I walked out I took a left this time and looked out the long window. We were surrounded by trees but this manor had a nice yard. The manor seemed to be in the middle of a huge circle making a lot of room for people to walk around.

I quickly found stairs that lead downward to what look like a huge sitting room. There was a fireplace and it wasn't the one I had come out of but it would have to do. I walked over to and went to grab the powder when I was stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said an angry voice

"Going home."

"I told you we talk after you took a shower." He spat out.

"Well I told you I wouldn't wait." I snapped.

He looked at me with dread full eyes and I got a chill down my spine. Goosebumps crawled up on me and I got the message that I shouldn't be acting so disrespectful towards him or I might not like what I get back.

I breathed in and out and suddenly for the first time said my words nicely.

"Can we just forget about this whole morning? I took my shower and am ready to have a nice rational discussion." I said commonly.

He nodded his head. "Very well."

He turned and walked away and I followed him. He took a different course and I was too caught up in my thoughts to see where he was taking me.

He led us to what seemed to be a study. It had tall oak bookshelves with books piled in it. Bluish black carpet, no windows and a large desk smack dab in the middle and what do you know it's oak.

He sat down behind his desk and summoned a chair for me to sit. I sat down still looking around. The books I could read in here was that only thought that ran through my mind.

"So S- Selena tell me about you home life." He asked. He still held the glare and the voice that seem to hide some level of interest in what I had to say.

"Before I do so can you just answer the most important question for me?" I asked leaning forward with my hood still over my head.

"I will if you take that ridiculous cloak off and sit properly in that chair." He said increasing his glare if that was possible.

I sigh taking the cloak of to reveal my, warn out blue jeans that I loved and my blue big t-shirt. My shoes where converse and too say they needed to be replaced would be an understatement. I sat down properly and look back him.

He nodded his head silently telling me to go on.

"A-are you my father?" I said straight forward without feeding around the bush. He sighed and got up with his hands behind his back walking around me as if he was examining me. I stayed still looking straight ahead.

"Yes." He said.

"Why weren't you there all those years?" I asked looking up at him with a tear bridge.

"Ah Ah Ah," He said waving his finger back and forth "I now get to ask my question."

I nodded. "How'd you know about me besides the letters?" My heart almost crushed from these words. Did he not want me to find him?

"I didn't, mother never talked about you, I just happen to be cleaning the basement and stumbled across the letters. It told me where you were and everything." I said

His eyes narrowed "Why were you cleaning the basement?" Oh crap think, lie, lie.

"I had got into trouble." I said smoothly.

He rolled his eyes and I could have sworn I heard him whisper "Of course you did."

I really wanted to ask him the question I had asked before but I had a different one in mind and it was very important that I got this answer.

"Am I going to get too see you?" I said barely above a whisper. I was to frighten of what his answer would be. Should he laugh at me and tell how worthless I was and never wanted to see me to begin with, I would walk away with my head held high.

"Do you not want to live with your mother?" He asked. I wanted to yell yes a million times but I had to stay silent. If I had told him about my home life would he not want a troubled kid?

"I lived with my mother eleven years, I think it's time I got to see what my father is like." I give myself a ten for my lying so far.

He seemed to struggle with the idea.

"That is fine but I will need to speak to your mother first." Oh crap.

"No!" I shouted. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"I mean, we shouldn't bother her, she's a very busy woman." I said I give a three for that one.

His eyes narrowed at me."Are you lying to me Selena? I do not put up with lying and if you are you'll see how much of father I really am." This set me off.

"Why does it matter if I'm lying or not," I yelled jumping to my feet" I'm your daughter, shouldn't you want me regardless!" I yelled. Screw being rational!

"I lower your voice if I were you." He said holding his glare.

I used a few choice words to describe him and well it didn't end well. He marched across the room, grabbed my arm and spun me around giving five hard swats. I blinked back tears. It hurt, well not just my bum but my arm he grabbed me right on the bruise. He sent me to the room I was staying in and lunch would be brought up to me.

I stayed on my bed silently with my knees up to my chest. I didn't touch the food that was brought to me nor did I leave after lunch. My mother would beat me when she found out what I've done and it probably would be the worst beating I ever received. My mother never had reason to beat me but this time she would.

Lunch turned into dinner as the sun went down then dinner turned into 11:30 at night. I was in my night gown by then and that was the only time I moved. I would probably be dead tomorow. I wasn't exaggerating either. I mean how many people live with a death eater and don't wish to become either and live to tell the tale. Not many.

I walked to my door and opened it wishing to find the man. I fortunately found a house elf which I felt sorry for and ask for directions to where the study was. Like always I treat the elves with respect. I use sir and ma'am but they always freak out when I say this, thankfully this one didn't. He look at me with shinning eyes and told me where to go, he actually walked me there. His name a Junop, he loved crazy sour candy and loved to dance. Kind of like me. I was a nice singer but I didn't sing that much.

We walked towards the stairs again and went down right as we were on the floor beneath us we took a sharp right, past huge windows and then made another right and found two very big doors. I thank the little creature and he nodded and with pop he was gone.

I knock on the door and was allowed in. I saw him at his desk and he seemed to be doing some paper work.

"I'm sorry I can come back later." I said stopping.

"If you're already here you might just go head and say it." He said unkindly.

I looked at him and could feel my throat close up. He looked up at me and could tell I was having a hard time.

"Sit down and we will talk about this morning." He said gently this time. I sat down still shaken and look at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said sir." I said. He nodded.

"You were punished, all is forgiven but I would like to know why you didn't want me to speak with your mother. " I looked at the ground finding my hands very interesting.

"Does she know you're here?"

I shook my head.

"Does she know you know about me?"

I shook my head.

"Is this why you don't want me to contact her."

I nodded my head.

"Why would, you be scared of me asking your mother if you could live with me, at the most she'll say no and if she does we will work something out." Okay were did this gentleness come from.

I started to cry think of her saying no and dragging me back kicking a screaming. I never get to know my father, never know what it's like, and never know how to be loved.

I felt someone kneel next me and put the hand underneath my chin. I looked up with tearful eyes.

"What are you hiding?" He said with stormy black eyes.

I shook my head begging him not to make me say it. If I did then she would defiantly beat me bloody.

"It's okay to say it. I will protect you at all cost." He said and I could see that he really would by the way he had said it.

"I-if I do, you'll have to tell why you weren't there." I said. He nodded his head once.

"I-if I go back, my mother won't treat me right. "I mumbled.

"Selena we are not going to code words. You will tell the exact word used for it. Now how will she treat you?" He droned.

"She'll hit me." I mumbled.

"Where?"

"Everywhere, mostly face."

There was at least a five moment silent till I looked at the man's face and then broke down in tears. The look was full of anger. I dread what he's do to me. He would hit me for telling of maybe evening suggesting she do that.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinch and it would have been noticeable from a mile away that I did. He pulled me to stand up and then shockingly a hug. But I still cried if anything I cried harder. I had never been held like this, as a comfort hug, never. My mother would pull me in to a sadistic one but that was the closes I ever got. I could hear him shh me which I did a few minutes later.

"Do you have any new marks? Fresh or anything that needs to be tended to?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"I don't want to be a…"

"Where?" He said sternly.

"My arm has a fresh bruise, I think one of my ribs is cracked and there are a few belt buckles on my body." I whispered.

"Did you get these bruises on your face at the same time to?" I nodded my head and he rubbed his thumb over my face. He still held his glare. But it wasn't as menacing as it was before.

A few minutes later after looking over my injuries (which was kind of embarrassing considering he had to look at my rib) He walked out telling me to stay put and came back with three potions bottles. He gave me the first one to take away the pain and the second one to heal the broken rib and a third one was for sleep. But before I took it I had to ask something?

"Why weren't you there all the eleven years?" I asked holding the bottle looking at it.

He sighed and stood up. "I was there till you were 15 months. But I had…. business to attend to. I had left you with your mother and when I had got back to come pick you up, you were gone. The place was a mess and your mother was a little drunk. She claimed she was hit trying to defend you from the attackers and in the end she lost and they had taken you. I had sent a search party out for you but no one had anything to where you might have gone. A few weeks later a friend of mine had told me they had seen on muggle TV that a one year olds body had been found in Britain not too far from the house. The child was a little black haired girl with blue eyes and black hair. No one had reported a child with this description missing, so it became a mystery." I looked in shock. So I was supposed to be dead.

"What do you think happened?"

"Well I guess now that I can see you are alive or at least now that you've been given healing potions that you mother had faked your death and one of my fellow house elves had been killed so he was probably trying to protect you giving her the black eye and you were hid from me all these years."

"Are you going to send me back?" I ask dreadfully.

"No, not if its the last thing I can do, now enough with the question and take potion."

I nodded, taking the drink and chugging it down. My eye lids became very heavy and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT YOU THINK? LIKE? REVIEW PLEASE IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE!<strong>


	3. No I Won't

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Snape's POV<strong>

I can't believe out of all these years she's been alive. Now she was all grown up and wants to come live with me! I don't know the first thing about being the father of an eleven year old, although she can't be that much different for when she was little. A smile crept upon my face as I remember my little princess when she was a baby.

I was never prepared for her when she started to walk. The little devil got into everything! She was just full of mischief, everything had to be moved a foot above the ground, I had to lock all the doors, I even had to assign a house elf to watch her when I worked! But she mostly always got away with whatever she did because she knew how to play her daddy. All she had to do was just smile and give her little innocent sparkling blue eyes to me and I let it go.

Now she was all grown up, well she was eleven now and last time I saw her she was one and three months. But she had trouble written across her forehead. Still had the beautiful blue eyes, the pearly whites and now the lovely long black hair. But once again trouble was just popping out. I don't know where those five swats came from. I know why I did it but I do know why I decided to administer it. When she was little she get a few swats here and there for her temper, which I can see has not improved a bit, but never that hard. She isn't a toddler anymore but does that mean she shouldn't get spanked? I groaned and put my fist underneath my chin.

I'd have to revisit the spanking area later but now I have to think how on earth am I going to get guardianship of a girl thats suppose to be dead...

**Selena's POV **

I woke with a gasp. Sweat drowned my body and bed sheets. I tried to calm my breathing but it was a hopeless case at the minute. My father had given me a sleeping draught but unfortunately it wasn't a sleepless one. I dreamed that my mother came her and I walked into the living room to find my father on the floor, eyes open, not breathing. Then she looked at me and laughed. I shook the memory out of my mind and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I smiled as the I changed into a pair of clothes that were left on the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and notice the bruise was almost gone. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom and straight to the other door.<p>

Only when I open it I noticed a small house elf blocking my way. "Miss. Selena must stay it her room! Master Snape has ordered it!" He squeaked.

"Please call me Selena and why do I have to stay in here am I in trouble." I asked politely but confused.

The elf seemed to choose his words carefully. "Master Snape has visitor..." My eyes narrowed and I had a strange suspicion that I knew who this visitor was. I moved pass the elf who whimpered and moved away.

This time I took a left and another left to find a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. I quickly trampled down then and soon found myself on the bottom floor. I followed the voices that seem to echo throughout the hall. Soon enough they led to the sitting room and there I found my parents arguing like there was no tomorrow. They were so busy fighting they didn't notice I was there. Before I knew it my mother pulled out her wand and pointed it at my father.

"She is coming home with me." She said deadly. The scene was exactly like the one in my dream. I had to step in. I wasn't going to let her take my father's life and I definitely wasn't going to go back with her.

"No I won't!" They turned their heads at me and I suddenly got a sickening feeling as I realized I was unarmed, it felt as if I was back at Mitell Manor and it was just me and my mother.

"Selena I know you were told to stay in your room." My father said bringing me back.

"I- I didn't want to." I said still stunned by my mother's presence. I stared directly at her, into her blue vibrant eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and fear just kept hold of my body.

"Severus, she doesn't obey, that is why she is punished the way she is. She brings it upon herself. That is why she is coming home with me tonight." She said slowly.

"No! I won't go home with you! I'm staying here with dad!" I said with as much force as I could muster. Tears came and I knew soon the dam would break.

"Selena. To your room. Now." Father said sternly.

But I just shook my head . "I'm not going home with that...bitch." Ok so obviously your mind has left the building Selena because you had just called your mother, the one you fear the most, a very rude foul name and here she stands two feet in front of you with a wand in her hand. I told myself.

"Why you little-" Three things happen at once.

One: my mom pointed her wand at me. Two: my father disarmed her. Three: I felt a surge of energy run through my veins and around me glass began to break.

"That's it! Janet I will let you go through the flow back to your house where later on in the week we will discuss Selena's living arrangements. Selena will live with me until then. Now leave!" My mother walked to the flow as my father gave her, her wand back. She gave me a cold glare and I knew it promised no good.

But then again when she left my father turned towards me and with the look he gave me I knew I had more to worry about then just Janet Mitell.


	4. Do You Understand

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

><p>I backed up until my back touched the wall and even then I still kept trying move backwards. My father marched up to me grabbed my arm and yanked me to the sofa. I winced as he pulled me. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I mean after all I didn't know how my father dealt with misbehavior. He sat down still holding my arm..maybe he was going to use cruciatus curse or...<p>

I suddenly found myself thrown over my father's knees and before I could utter a word of protest he started wallop away.

"What do you think your doing!" I yelled as I struggled to get off but all that did was make him hold my waist even tighter and smack harder.

"You have some nerve don't you. Strutting into the room as if you own the place and then yelling at me and your mother as if you're the minister of magic!"

"Who said anything about the minister of magic?" I said cheeky. but all that earned me was a few more swats directed at a very sensitive spot ,right where my thighs meet my butt. I clenched my teeth trying to not to cry out.

"I'd watch your cheek if I were you. You should have guessed by now that I do not tolerate rudeness and I most definitely will not tolerate it from you!" The spanking intensified and I bowed my head down trying to keep the tears from pouring out.

"Let me make this very clear to you. You will not disrespect anyone in the manor you just showed SWAT SWAT You will listen to what you are told SWAT SWAT and you will never put yourself in danger like you just did SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT. " Not caring that he would see me break down, I cried and let my body go limp. I found myself pulled up from his lap into a standing position right in front of him.

He looked at me with no emotion, so I cried harder. He rolled his eyes "Alright alright it's over with. All is forgiven." He said as he pulled me into a hug and if it were possible I cried harder.

"Come on Selena, it was just a little spanking, you've probably got in worst." He said over my head as he rubbed my back awkwardly. Now most girls would keep on crying or try to seize it but instead I felt rage.

"Says you! You weren't the one getting your arse walloped!" I yelled as I pushed away.  
>My father raised his eyebrow and turned around walking over to his desk but not before casting a soaping charm. I gagged and held the saliva in the front of my mouth as more and more poured into my mouth. I needed to spit this out but the problem was where?<p>

"You'll need to swallow it. " My father said as he sat his his chair folding his hands in front of him. I looked at him as if he were crazy but after realizing it be a big problem if I spit it on his floor, I swallowed it.

Bleh! Eh!" I said trying to rid the taste from my mouth. I looked at my father giving him the raised brow this time but all he just did was give me the look that said 'well'. I rolled my eyes and walked to the seat that sat right across from him, infront of his desk.

"You will find you stay here Snapdragon manor most unpleasant if you let your temper and mouth get the best of you. Do you understand?" I blushed at the reminder.

"Now since you will be here for the remaining summer..." He began.

"Oh my goodness! I'm a nutter! I completely forgot, I'm been accepted into Hogwarts school and I haven't got in any of the requirements they ask us to bring along." I jumped up remembering that I was suppose to be attending school this fall.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious and now just realizing you forgot to tell me that. But no harm done, I'll say. I have already arranged everything that needs to be taken care of. " My father simply stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

My father sighed and closed his eyes. " If I explain will you let me finish everything I have to say or will you interrupt?"

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt, I just thought you might like to know about..." I looked at my father and realize what he was saying. I bit my lip and leaned against the chair. My bum was still tingling a little from the harsh punishment it received a few minutes ago.

"Now lets start with misbehavior, " I blushed a little, " I don't tolerate disrespect, disobedience or lying. Depending on the severity will depend on the punishment. But so you don't get confused if you lie to me, put yourself in harms way or disobey a direct order you will end up across my knee just like you had a few moments ago. Do you understand?" I nodded my head as my cheeks turned a very lovely rose red.

"Now when you are home, you are allowed to do whatever you like as long as you are following those rules. Doors that are locked are to remain lock do not try to force them open if you have questions to what inside ask me or a house elf. This manor belonged to my grandfather and he didn't use most of the rooms as playrooms." I nodded my head once again.

"You may not past the wards and if you do I will know. There is nothing for you do do beyond the manor anyways, we live miles from people. A house elf will notify you when it is getting close to a meal time and when they do I would recommend you stop whatever you're doing and get ready for the meal. " I nodded. He hadn't mentioned anything about chores and to that I was curious.

"Selena there is something I wished to speak to you about." He said as he leaned in a little.

"Aren't you already speaking with me?" I asked with a raised brow and a smile. He took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes which just made me giggle a little.

"Do you know the difference between a spanking and a beating?" Taken a little off guard I shifted in my seat and shook my head a little.

I saw hurt fly in and out of his eyes but he quickly regained his composure. " When you are spanked, which will only ever be by me, it is out of l-love, it will only be to teach you a lesson that will make you into a better person. When you're spanked you will only be hit on the butt by me, no where else. What your mother did was cruel and she did not do it out of love. I will always do it out of love. Do you understand?" I nodded my head as a tear ran down my face.

"You may not notice but I care very deeply for you Selena. I always have and always will. " I smiled and wiped the tear that was descending down my cheek.

" I know you do, you just don't like showing feelings, I guess I sometimes hid my feelings as well." He gave the smallest sign of a grin but it went back to a straight line.

" So I don't have chores to do?" I asked.

"None but the obvious." I gave him a questioning look.

"You need to keep your room clean as well as your bathroom and pick up any mess you leave. These elves are not here to serve you. Do you understand?" I rolled my eyes, did I not speak english? He always asking "do you understand"? Well duh, if I didn't I would have said so. I nodded my head reluctantly.

He gave his head a slight nod then got up and left the desk walking toward the door and using a quick charm to repair the glass I had broken.

"Oh um...wait! What about my school shopping!" I asked jumping up from my chair.

"You will be shopping with your aunt Narcissa and cousin Draco in Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon."

And with that he quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY GUYS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!<strong>


	5. Cousins

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ENJOY! I ONLY OWN SELENA!**

* * *

><p>Selena Pov<p>

"Owe!"

"Out of all the things you could do at diagonally, you decide to create mischief!"

"Owe, not so hard!" My dad growled and tugged my ear in the direction of my room.

"You know if you pull of my ear, I won't be able to hear you anymore…on second thought just take off!" I smiled but it was only for a moment because right then my dad gave my ear one last pinch before throwing me inside my room and slamming the door closed.

I rubbed my ear as I went to sit down. My trip too diagonally with my aunt and cousin didn't go as bad as I thought. Actually it was brilliant! Except for the part where we got in trouble…Other than that I was sure glad that I be starting Hogwarts the same year as my cousin Draco. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Flash Back

I winced as I got my robe fitting done. The lady, that looked like she be turning 99 soon and wore huge biscuit glasses, kept sticking the stupid pins into me. I looked to my left to see Draco giggle away as I got pricked. I was not at all impressed with my relatives. My aunt Narcissa looked like she ate some lemons and got divorced. She just flo right in asked if I was ready, didn't even bother to say hi and just whooshed me through the flow. She looked through the store with disgust; I swear my mother and her would be best friends.

I winced again as I stuck with the needle again. I could hear my cousin Draco snickering from behind a rack. My cousin was really something else. He was my age but he was a total momma's boy. If there was one thing Narcissa loved more than death it was Draco. I can't wait for this day to be over!

As soon as we were done with Draco's fittings and we had finished our school shopping, Narcissa said she had to do a few outings in Diagon alley. Draco was not for this idea and cried the whole time about it. Of course if mamma's boy did not like what was going on something needed to be done. So Narcissa sent Draco with thirty Galleons to quidditch shop. I tagged along with Draco since I had never really spent much time in Diagon Alley.

Finally Draco and I had separate ways as we had entered the shop. I went to look at the magazines and even peak in wizard weekly. As I turned to look for Draco I saw him race out of the shop. Feeling annoyance creep up inside of me I followed. '_I cannot believe he is trying to give me the slip.'_

As I walked out of the wizard shop I found him hiding behind a cart smiling. I zeroed in on him and moved closely to but slowly to him.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" I said as I had finally come up to him.

"Get down you buffoon!" He whispered angrily as he grabbed my ankle and yanked down.

" Ow! What was that for." I whispered back.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the kids that were stealing potions from the potion cart across the alley. Every time the man looked away they would hurry and grab as many bottles as they could. I looked to Draco smiling.

"You plan to stop them don't you" I said kindly.

"Yes." He said as he kept looking at them.

"Awe I knew you had a heart!" I said as I hugged him.

"Get off of me!" He pushed me away so hard I fell on my bum.

I glared at him and got back on my knees dusting the dirt of me. " Do you know any spells that I can use to make the cart disappear?" He said with his wand out.

"Well for one thats a very high level of wizardry and you haven't even begun level one. Two using magic while not being of age out of school is illegal. You'll be kicked out of Hogwarts before you step a foot in it!" I said as a matter of fact.

"Oh shut up and give me a spell." He said rudely.

I let out an annoyed breath but started to think.

"Point you wand at the wheel and say reducio. " I said angrily

"Why! What will that do?" He asked.

"Just do it! It the lowest level of magic your tiny brain can handle. "I said cheeky.

He pushed me back so I feel again.

"Hey!"

"Reducio!"

As the wheel become smaller and smaller the cart began to tip letting all the bottles fall off the cart. Some of the potions would hit the people making weird things happen to where I couldn't contain my laughter. The man who owned the cart yelled at the kids and shook his fist. Terrified of what happen they began to run. I took a rock next to me and slid it across the alley, making it perfectly slid in front of one of the kids. When one of them feel he took the other with him and when they landed all the bottles broke that they had stored in their pockets. This time Draco could contain his laughter when seeing the side effects of the potions mixing together.

As we ran to from the scene we bumped into a very angry Narcissa.

End of Flash Back

I laughed at the memory.

"This is a punishment you are supposed to think, not smile." Dad said as he stood next to the bed.

I screamed and rolled off the bed making a nice thud.

"Geez you should wear bell or something! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Selena, get up, we have to talk." He said I groaned and stood in front of him.

"There are a few things we need to discuss before Hogwarts starts in just a few days." I sat on the bed listening with interest.

"While I don't condone anything you did in Diagon alley I'm going to let it slide with a slap on the wrist. Mostly because we have a lot to do before you leave tonight. "

"I'm leaving?" I asked frighten.

"Yes. But let me tell you right now. If I ever get a report like that from someone who has taken you somewhere out of the goodness of their heart. I will find time do take you over my knee."

"She has goodness in heart. That's surprising." I mumbled with my arms crossed.

"What was that?" He said with a raised brow.

"Nothing." I said leaning back.

"Selena don't test my patience. I am not happy with your actions today but I am being nice and letting it go. "He warned

"I being nice and letting it go." I mocked quietly with my arms crossed.

I heard my father sigh and as walked over so quietly it scared me when I saw boots come into my view when I was looking down. Before I could let out a gasp my father grabbed my arm, gingerly this time, and pulled me up, sat where I had just a few seconds ago and laid me across his lap. He applied four hard whacks to my bum and a very impressive speed.

."Owie!"

"Selena you're having a very hard time with keep that mouth in check let me lend a hand and help you with that." He said then landing five swats to each cheek then one at my sit spot.

"No service is needed! Thank you." I grunted out.

"Now that I have your attention, let's talk." He said and I swore he had a grin on his face!

"Really like this? Over your lap? Um I don't think I can hear you that well from down here." I said embarrassed.

SWAT. SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

"Can you now?" He said

"Loud and clear." I offered, starting to notice my bum was really starting to burn.

"I would have thought with the spanking you earned yesterday that mouth of yours with be in check. Obviously I was wrong…" He said beginning to lift his leg so my sit spot was in his view of his hand.

"NO! Please no!" I begged putting my hands back to cover my poor bottom.

He lowered his knee.

"As I was saying we are going to have a talk and so we don't have any interruptions with that mouth of yours we will just stay in this comfortable position. Ok-" I nodded my head " While this might be a little of a disappointment to you, I will be attending Hogwarts with you-"

"Really?" I asked surprise but was more surprised when I was swatted on my sit spot.

"No interrupting its rude. I will be teaching at Hogwarts as a potions professor. This means I want to see you at your best behavior. Which means not back talking-" I received a swat at the mentioning of back talking.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything!"

"That was for me thinking of you being naughty. " I he said with no emotion but I knew he enjoyed me in pain.

"Well that's not fair." I crossed my arms which was very hard considering I was on his lap.

"Now as I was saying… I know you and Draco will be with each other and through recent events it has proven that you two will stir trouble up together but let me tell you. I hear you've been doing bad in classes, getting into voluntary mischief, or running your mouth you will not only serve the punishment whom ever gave you one but with me as well got it. "I knew it was more of a statement then a question. "Any questions?" He asked

"Yea…I have two…what if I don't make Slytherin..." I asked nervously.

My father pulled me to a stand position. My hair fell loosely in front of my face and when he went to fix it I flinched thinking he was going to smack me for asking the question. I felt bad that I had.

His eyes filled with hurt and sympathy when I flinched away from him. "Selena you can be in hufflepuff and I'll still love you the same." He said smoothly. I think he had finally started to work on the love word.

"Now your second question. " He said grabbing both my hands with his own gently massaging them.

"Can I call you dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE? WELL THEN REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Selena Mitell

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SELENA AND SOME OF HER ACTIONS**

* * *

><p>As I bored the train to Hogwarts I couldn't help but feel as if I wasn't prepared for school. I couldn't wait to learn what they had to offer me but I was scared going into the enormous school with not even an ounce of knowledge of its history. My father, before he left to prepare for Hogwarts had told me to study the text so I would know more than the average student. Unfortunately, for him, I didn't.<p>

My week at Malfoy Manner wasn't that bad. Draco and I had so much fun that I was glad to have him as my cousin. Of course our fun, if we had been at Snapedragon Manor, would end with a blistered bum. Although I loved my cousin dearly, I despised his parents and at times I was appalled at how he acted. Well when he was around others he was nothing but a spoiled prat. At those times I had learned to ignore him. I also was appalled at how the Malfoy's had treated their house elves. Especially Dobby, he was so nice and kind, one of the kindest elves you'd ever meet. The others were rude and foul but they still didn't deserve to be treated the way they did.

I had remembered at times when I had set the house elves free at Mitell Manor. My mother had been furious with me. After a few hard lashing I had stopped.

I boarded the train with Draco and we took off in the direction to a compartment. After getting settled in, this took a few minutes since Draco refuse to help me, two other, rather large looking boys entered. After introducing myself, I learned their names were Crab and Goyle. The train started it's journey and I let my mind wonder. I had missed my father terribly and I couldn't wait to see him. I grabbed my necklace that I had received from him the day before I had left for Malfoy Manor. It was a late present from my father since I had arrived two days after I had left Mitell Manor. The Necklace was a guide. That's what he said and when I asked he said I would be told when I was older. Of course it frustrated me but he told me if I knew then I'd use it for mischief. I was of course confused to why he'd give it to me then but I accepted it with a thank you. I held the oval shaped locket between my fingers and kissed it.

I could see Crab look over at me when Draco wasn't looking. I wasn't at all interested in their conversation. Not that they asked me but I most certainly interested in Goyle or Crab!

"Uh Draco I'm going to catch some air." I said walking out, only turning to close the door. As I closed it Draco gave me a look and I directed my eyes to Crab with my eyebrow up. I walked down the train and found two young boys, who seemed to have bought the whole trolley.

I opened the door. "Mind if I have sum?" I smiled. They boys looked at me and smiled. The one with glasses, smiled and made room for me to sit.

"Help yourself. " He said with a mouth full of candy. I grabbed a chocolate frog and began to see what card I had got in.

"This your first year?" A ginger head asked.

"Oh why yes and I assume it's your as well?" I asked looking at the both of them. They both eagerly nodded their head with chocolate smiles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I apologize for being so rude, my name is Selena, yours?" I extended my hand to the one in glasses first.

"Harry Potter." He smiled shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I've heard nothing but wonderful things. " I said giving him a warmly shake.

"Call me Harry." He said

I nodded my head and extended it to the red head. "Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron." He said shaking my hand rather fast.

"Weasley? Doesn't your father work at the Ministry; I've heard my mother mention someone by the name of Author Weasley." I thought.

"Yes. Who's your mum?" He questioned with a confused look.

"Uh…"

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has seemed to lost him." A young frizzy haired girl asked.

Thankful for the interruption I answered. "Uh sorry no." She looked at Harry and invited herself into the room. I switched over to Ron's side and snuggled into the candy, helping myself, like they had said, watching while me and Ron passed candy back and forth to each other without blinking or removing our eyes from the scene. She introduced herself to Harry then to me and rather rudely to Ron. We learned her name was Hermione. She then fixed Harry's glasses and left saying they'd better change. I look to Ron and we both snickered.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone so you can change. I'll see you guys later." I said smiling and waving.

…In the corridors…

As Draco smashed Ron with insults he extended his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself thanks." Harry said coolly back. I couldn't believe Draco could be this cruel. He had been really rude to me all day and I was at my wits end. As Draco was about to say something rude back I interrupted.

"Leave them alone Draco." I said stepping in front of Harry and looked Draco straight in the eyes. As he was about to say something Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder shooing him away. As we followed her we made our way into the great hall. The celling was enchanted, the dinner was inviting and candles floated around. Hundreds of students that sat at the four different tables looked at us. I looked to see my father. I smiled and I could see he nodded his head which is basically a smile from him.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor. While Draco, Crab and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin.

" Selena Sna- Mitell. I'm sorry. Selena Mitell" Professor McGonagall corrected herself and I became very confused. I walked up to the hat and could feel my heart race. I sat down and jumped when the hat started to speak. I could see everyone in the room stare at me but as of the moment I did not care.

"A Snape...mhmm or as they called you …a Mitell…Both dedicated Slytherins. But I see something here. A hate for Snakes or hate for a mom. A taste for mischief. "I looked up at the hat just waiting for him to put me into Slytherin. Waiting for everything to be okay. I was wrong I wanted to be in Slytherin.

"Where should I put you. " He asked. I whispered Slytherin.

"Oh what's this…a heart or gold ….GRYFFINDOR!" I felt a wave of stress leave, the weight had left my shoulders. I smiled and hoped off the stool as Gryffindor cheered. I had wanted to be in Slytherin for reasons that were not desired for me. If the hat put me in Slytherin then I obviously belonged there but if he went against my wished then I belonged in Gryffindor, without a doubt. The hat never makes a wrong choice. I took my seat next to Ron and Harry and they hugged me. I look to Draco who had his jaw wide open. I looked to the teacher who looked surprise. My father...looked like he was going to faint.

As of the moment I did not care, for he had put me down as Mitell and not Snape. If he didn't want my name the same as his then he sure as hell wouldn't have me in the same house as his.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVEW ITS MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!<strong>


End file.
